No Mercy (Payday 2)
No Mercy is the last heist to be remastered from PAYDAY: The Heist introduced to PAYDAY 2, released on October 30th, 2018, the sixth day of the Breaking News event. After the PAYDAY crew rescues Bain in Hell's Island, it is discovered Murkywater and the Kataru have experimented on him with the same virus that the crew stole from Mercy Hospital a few years ago, and he only has a couple more days to live. This heist is a flashback of that event. Overview The crew must find a patient who has the Green Flu and extract two samples of his blood. There is a random chance Bain will be interrupted by Bill from Left 4 Dead, entering the elevator as a brief cameo. Overall, the heist is the same as it was in the original, in that it allows for a pseudo-stealth playthrough. While it is entirely possible for the crew to go in loud, the first half of the heist can be carried out without the alarm being raised if they are careful, though the police will inevitably arrive once the second part begins. Objectives Assets Purchasable Intel Walkthrough Of note, not much has changed from the original. Players must disable the security cameras or, if the heist goes loud, they must obtain the teddy-moo doll to saw through the ICU doors. If players wish to keep the heist in stealth longer, they must take note of each of the security cameras' positions in which they will be random. After taking note and upon masking up, only 7 seconds are given to disable them all. Silenced weaponry or/and melee strikes are the only way to destroy the cameras without breaking stealth. Plan A Plan A is the stealthy approach to the heist. If carried out correctly, the alarm will not be raised and the police will not arrive until the second phase of the mission. After exiting the elevator, the crew will find themselves in the lobby of Mercy Hospital. Civilians and doctors distributed randomly throughout the area, with the majority being located near the reception desk. Several security cameras will also be placed in random locations. Bain will alert the crew that once they begin the heist, they will have seven seconds to destroy every camera. He will also state how many cameras there are, this will vary depending on how many players are connected. There will be three cameras if the player is alone, six if there are two players present, and nine if there are three or four players. Bots do not count towards this. Once the heist begins, the crew will have seven seconds to destroy every camera. Silenced weaponry and/or melee strikes are the only way to do so without breaking stealth. If the cameras are not disabled within this time, the alarm will be triggered. Afterward, the crew must keep the civilians down. Some of them will run for the three-alarm buttons; if any of them are hit, the alarm will be raised. These buttons are located near the elevator, in the hallway near the staircase, and behind the front desk. If any of the hostages are killed the alarm will go off, due to the stress causing heart attacks in patients with pacemakers. If the crew manages to stop the alarm from being triggered, they can continue with Plan A. This involves checking the patient database to locate the infected individual, answering the phone and letting Bain deal with the callers, and locating a file on the target patient. There is a chance a guard will spawn from the bottom of the staircase, if he is not dispatched before he reaches the top, the alarm will go off, but he won't have a pager to be answered. There is also a chance of construction workers spawning in the same location, or civilians spawning from the elevator. They will all make a dash for the alarm, if not stopped by the crew first. After locating the file on the target patient, the crew must set up four "fake sentries." These will stop the civilians from getting up, therefore stopping the chance that one may hit an alarm button. The crew then suits up in scrubs to infiltrate the ICU (Intensive Care Unit). This begins the second phase of the mission. The crew will enter the ICU and be greeted by Doctor Schneider. She will give them a tour of the three Isolation Ward Units, and go into detail regarding the various patients' symptoms. After visiting the three units, she will return to her starting position. The crew may ask her to take another lap, where she will go into further detail about their blood pressure and how long they will have to stay in Intensive Care. After this, she will no longer give information about the patients. Based on the information she provides, the crew must decide which chamber locates the target. An alarm box located in an unfinished room will have three colored wires, each leading to a chamber. Once the heist begins, the crew will have a short time to cut one of the three wires in the alarm box, thus disabling the shutter to the corresponding chamber. After a wire is cut the alarm will inevitably be triggered, thus ending the stealth portion of the heist, and the police will be alerted. Provided the correct chamber wire was cut, the crew will have access to the target patient. He can be identified by the tattoo on his neck. If the wrong wire was cut, the crew must use the saw hidden in a "Teddy Moo" doll located in the lobby to saw open the other chambers and find the target. Plan B If at any point during the first portion of the heist the alarm is triggered, Plan A will fail and an assault wave will immediately begin. The crew must grab the saw hidden in a Teddy Moo doll, which is located in the lobby and saw their way through the doors leading to the ICU, and again on the shutters guarding the Isolation Ward Units. Behind one of the three shutters is the target patient. The crew has no way of knowing which chamber houses the target\ and may end up having to saw open all three to locate him. Blood Samples Once the target patient is located, regardless of which plan was executed to access him, the crew must extract blood samples from him. These samples must then be put in testers, which are available in various rooms around the hospital. The samples may break while being tested, leaving the tester temporarily unavailable. After a sample is successfully validated, it may be picked up by a heister. This will allow the crew to call for the elevator which will be used for the escape. At this point the police may cut the power to the hospital, stopping the elevator and killing the lights. The crew must locate a circuit breaker and restore power, and then recall the elevator. Two validated blood samples must be acquired to proceed, they will be stored in a cooler in the elevator. If a heister is downed and enters bleed-out mode while carrying any blood sample, valid or untested, the vial will break and will be lost. Once two valid blood samples are placed in the cooler and the crew is in the elevator, the elevator will attempt to go up to the roof to be retrieved by Bain in a helicopter. At this point, the police will retreat, and the army will start firing missiles at the hospital. The elevator may reach its destination and the crew will escape in the helicopter, or the elevator may fall to the bottom. In either case, the crew must pry open the emergency hatch with a crowbar to escape the trapped elevator. In the event of the elevator falling to the basement level, the crew must make a breakthrough the morgue, passing by several squirming body bags. The heist ends once everyone reaches the end of the hallway. Strategy *Anyone holding a blood vial must exercise extreme caution, as getting incapacitated will break said vial. If a player holding a vial is on low health, it strongly advised to heal, best with a first aid kit. **Uppers can also be a life-saver, especially to save a vial-carrying player. *Due to the enclosed areas, it may not recommended to carry sniper rifles unless an experienced player can deal with enemies at the opposite end of a hallway. Graze can do wonders with hallway clearing though, and sniper-achievements for kills-in-a-row are also easily achievable here. Variations *The positions of the security camera will change. Possible locations include the room with the elevator, the main reception room, the ICU hallway, and the side office hallway. *The target patient's location will be different each time. If the first section is stealthed, one can figure out which quarantine room holds the target; if not, one must saw through the doors randomly. Differences from PAYDAY: The Heist *Involvement of the US Army seems to have been retconned in favor of Murkywater private aircraft hitting the building with missiles. *Security cameras and the guards in the ICU (if players have swapped their outfits for medical scrubs) will not detect players no matter their concealment value. **However, getting too close to the security guard near the ICU door prior to changing outfits can cause the heist to go loud prematurely. *Of note, Bain does not state the civilians have heart pagers unlike in the original, but killing any one of them will sound the alarm. *The nurse's name is changed from "Dr. Eriksson" to "Dr. Schneider". Nevertheless, her role is unchanged. Mayhem+ Changes Lore It is explicitly stated Bain is infected with the virus stolen from Mercy Hospital during this heist; however, several parts of the story have been retconned. Most notably, Bain's payment for the heist is now the "Cagliostro manuscript", a book which he found "important" enough to take on such a "shady" job. This book was not mentioned prior. The heist also seems to lack any elements of zombies from the original, although Bill from Left 4 Dead still makes a cameo and the patient is shown to be slowly mutating. There are hints Murkywater are involved, as Bain may mention he saw "merc units surrounding the building", though he does not recognize the "shark logo". The FBI Files No Mercy does not have an entry. Bugs *Occasionally, the voice line where Bain instructs the crew to get into scrubs will not play. The "play doctor" objective will still be present, but the zone to get into scrubs will not appear, and the heist softlocks until a guard spawns and is killed. *On occasion, the elevator will not move after securing both blood samples, rendering the heist stuck. *If the mission goes loud before all the cameras are destroyed, Bain may never give any objectives past controlling the hostages, softlocking the heist. **If the final camera is destroyed just as Bain's countdown to alarm expire, the police may not arrive and the heist will softlock. *If players decide to mask up and cut a cable before the doctor can describe the patients' symptoms, the heist objectives will never update beyond finding the right patient even if he is found. *A blood testing machine may get stuck for very longer periods of time or become static after verifying a blood sample, rendering it unusable for the remainder of the heist. *All descriptions in this heist read ---. All of Bain's lines will only trigger once, there are no reminders in this heist. *It is possible for Bill to become alerted in the elevator, even when the doors are closed and he's unreachable. *Bots may be in their combat pose for a moment after swapping outfitts. Gage Courier Packages Achievements & Trophies Trivia *The achievement names for this heist are throwbacks to elements of the original No Mercy. In addition, the image of the difficulty achievements is that of the Teddy Moo doll. *Unlike the rest of the Classic heists, the No Mercy remake is explicitly considered to be a flashback to the original, and not a plausible revisit of an old location. **Owing to this heist being technically a flashback, certain heisters will mention how the mission feels "wrong" and that they "shouldn't be here". ** While Bill from Left 4 Dead does reappear in a cameo in the remastered version, he does not have any new lines due to his voice actor passing away on December 20 2017. * Bots stumble when the elevator rumbles from the hit and hits the ground should the cable snap. * Despite the omission of Left 4 Dead references in the remake, bodies in the morgue can twitch and even groan. * While it is never stated in the Left 4 Dead universe, the virus stolen in this heist (and used to infect Bain) is said to be "man-made". * For some reason, Bain does not recognize the apparent Murkywater units outside the hospital despite them previously appearing in Slaughterhouse of PAYDAY: The Heist. However, it could be possible Slaughterhouse occurred after the original No Mercy heist. *No Mercy is the only non-event heist to date that does not have it's own entry in the FBI Files database. Presumably, Mercy Hospital was never rebuilt after Murkywater/the Military bombed it and/or knowledge of the entire incident was suppressed. Gallery Video Category:PAYDAY 2 heists Category:Classic heists